


Merlot.

by Lullabyofwanda



Series: Las escenas escondidas de Gamja. [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: F/M, mis bebes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabyofwanda/pseuds/Lullabyofwanda
Summary: Merlot es una elfa aspirante a ser la mayor maga nigromante de Gamja.





	Merlot.

Merlot terminó de sacar la ropa de la abuela de Leslat del armario. La mujer les había dejado hacía una semana, así que la elfa se quedó en casa de su mejor amigo para poder ayudarle con todos las pertenencias de esta. No había nada de mucho interés, a lo largo de los años la anciana había vendido todo lo que fuese de valor para que su nieto y ella pudiesen vivir sin ningún problema, así que no tardaron más que media tarde en acabar de limpiar. La casa había quedado bastante vacía, más de lo que podían esperar. El moreno se tiró sobre la vieja butaca, exhausto de haber estado moviendo muebles y anémicamente derrotado. 

\- Sisi… Descansa un rato si quieres - comentó en voz alta, tampoco es que estuvieran muy lejos.

\- Estoy bien, Leslie, no te preocupes - salió de la habitación, llevando la bolsa hasta la puerta y dedicándole una leve sonrisa -. ¿Quieres irte a dormir ya?

\- No, aún es pronto. Haré algo de cena, ¿te parece bien?

El chico fue a levantarse, pero ella fue mucho más rápida. Se puso frente a él para evitar que se moviese. 

\- Quieto ahí, anda. Voy a hacer yo la cena.

\- Se supone que tú eres la invitada, no puedes mandarme en mi casa, mandona - bromeó, agarrando la muñeca de la chica y tirando de esta hacia él, para sentarla encima.

\- Alguien tiene que mandar, Leslat, yo solo quiero que haya orden - intentó imitar el acento de su madre, lo suficientemente bien para que ambos soltasen unas carcajadas -. Echaba de menos tu risa…

\- Gracias por ayudarme, Sisi. Me sentiría muy solo sin ti - llevó los dedos a la mejilla ajena para acariciar su rostro.

\- Nunca voy a dejarte solo, nunca - repitió. 

La distancia entre sus rostros fue desapareciendo hasta que la rubia tomó la iniciativa y le besó, no era el primero que se habían dado, pero siempre le hacía sentir como si lo fuese, especial. Leslat bajó la cabeza para esconder la cara en el cuello de Mer, algo avergonzado.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio mientras ella acariciaba su pelo y daba pequeños besos en su cabeza.

\- Te quiero, Sisi… - alzó el rostro e impidiendo que ésta pudiese contestar, volvió a besarla.

Con cuidado, colocó a horcajadas a la elfa para poder seguir con aquel beso, que pasó de sus labios al cuello y de este a su clavícula. Ella no sabía qué hacer, no era la primera vez que se veía en aquella situacion, pero jamás había tenido así a Leslat. A pesar de ello, no tardó en llevar las manos hasta los botones de su camisa para desabrocharlos, al menos los primeros, y así hacer más fácil el recorrido que él estaba siguiendo. 

Sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos pedían la confirmación de si aquello que estaba ocurriendo estaba bien, y sin saber dónde llegaría, la sujetó de la cintura para poder levantarse sin que apartase su cuerpo. Unos pasos torpes les condujeron hasta la cama, y tirándose de espaldas para no hacerla daño, volvió a lo mismo que había estado haciendo en la butaca, comérsela a besos. 

Mer se terminó por quitar la camisa, tirándola fuera de la cama a la vez que se apartaba para tumbarse. Por un segundo pensó que estaba haciendo mal, que la habría molestado y que después de aquello todo sería extremadamente raro para los dos, pero antes de decir algo al respecto, ella comenzó a quitarle su camisa.

\- Espera, que te ayudo… - titubeó, terminando él mismo de hacerlo.

Ya que los botones estaban desabrochados, Sisi pasó al pantalón de Leslie, pero este agarró sus manos para impedirlo.

\- Sisi, oye…

\- Ah, lo siento… - se incorporó un poco, preocupada.

\- No, no… ¿Segura de que quieres hacer esto conmigo? - Se lo preguntaba de verdad, pero también tenía la idea de que pudiese ser por lástima.

\- Quiero hacerlo, y quiero que sea contigo. ¿A ti te parece bien?

Tragó saliva y asintió. Pero en lugar de quitarse el pantalón, tiró de la falda ajena para sacarla de la cama. Sisi bajó la mano hasta su ropa interior, como un acto reflejo para que no la viese, pero él no parecía interesado en aquello. Dejó la pierna entre las de ella y bajó hasta su pecho para volver a besarlo, haciendo un pequeño recorrido por su vientre hasta llegar a la parte más baja de esta. 

Si algo había aprendido de aquellos libros que su abuela escondía en la alacena, era que la primera vez para una persona con vagina siempre era molesto, y él era un caballero. Era la primera vez que alguien tocaba la zona íntima de Merlot, pero se dejó llevar por completo. Sentía como todo su cuerpo se llenaba de electricidad, como si fuera a echar a volar. Sollozó levemente, lo que alarmó al moreno que se incorporó al instante.

\- ¿Es-estás bien? ¿Lo h-he hecho mal?

\- N-no, no. Estoy bien, de verdad.

Viendo que aquello no era tan distinto a como lo describían en aquellas páginas, siguió con su tarea hasta que la escuchó gritar de placer.

\- ¿Te ha gustado? - Susurró, pasándose la mano por los labios.

\- M-más de lo que hubiese imaginado jamás… ¿Es tu primera vez?

\- Sí… - sonrió, acercándose de nuevo al rostro de la elfa.

\- Pues… Eso ha sido genial. Gracias.

\- Anda… - besó su mejilla y se apartó de ella.

\- Espera, ¿dónde vas? N-no hemos… Bueno, tú no has… - agarró el brazo ajeno, pero sin demasiada fuerza.

\- Bueno, si quieres seguir tendré que buscar protección, ¿te parece bien?

Asintió mientras le soltaba. Toda su vida había pensado que su primera vez sería dolorosa y vergonzosa, pero aquello se sentía tan bien… Lo único que deseaba es que todo aquello no se tornase en algo raro entre ellos después. Le quería con su vida, y confiaba en que esto no fuese algo que lo estropearía. Leslat volvió, ya desnudo por completo y tapándose un poco. Aquello del preservativo le había costado más de lo que esperaba.

\- ¿Ya está?

\- Sí… Ojalá nos enseñasen en el colegio o algo a cómo ponerlo.

\- A mí me enseñó mi madre, me podías haber pedido ayuda - se recostó y dejó sitio para él, que se volvió a colocar sobre ella.

\- Lo recordaré para la siguiente vez… 

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Sisi sujetó la cara del chico.

\- Te quiero, ¿vale? Y esto está siendo increíble.

\- Yo también te quiero, Syrah… - le dedicó una sonrisa antes de besarla.

Llevó la mano hasta su sexo para colocarlo, y después de susurrarle la pregunta y de que ella asintiera, entró con cuidado. Gracias al trabajo de antes no fue demasiado difícil, pero Sisi se quejó en silencio. Ya estaba preparado para salir y olvidarse del tema cuando ella lo agarró por el cuello e hizo el amago de moverse. Y despacio, con mimo y cuidado, se movieron juntos hasta que el moreno acabó por estallar. Salió, y llevó los labios hasta el cuello ajeno para dejar unos rápidos besitos mientras cogía aliento de nuevo.

\- Sisi… Dioses… - se dejó caer de espaldas al colchón.

\- ¿Ves? Increíble… - sonrió ella, dejando la mano sobre el pecho de este -. Leslie… Te quiero. Y te quiero muchísimo.

\- Lo sé, y yo a ti - le susurró.

\- Y quiero estar contigo… Con todo, aunque yo esté en Mayrit.

\- Sisi… Siempre te voy a querer, incluso aunque te vayas para hacer tu vida. Siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré.

Le dedicó una última sonrisa, y dejándose abrazar por el moreno, se quedó tumbada en su pecho hasta que se durmió.

Mer volvió en sí después de aquel trance. No estaba acostumbrada a soñar recuerdos, y menos que fuesen tan vividos. Miró a Nyllian, el cual sí se había dormido en la cama de la elfa, y suspiró sintiéndose fatal por aquello. Ahora era feliz pero se sentía incompleta, y lo único que deseaba era gritar que le echaba de menos.


End file.
